


Surprise Visit

by actualpidgey



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Gay Keith (Voltron), Group Sex, M/M, Other, Polyamory, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-23
Updated: 2018-03-23
Packaged: 2019-04-06 17:44:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14062077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/actualpidgey/pseuds/actualpidgey
Summary: After a rough session with the Blades, Keith, used and fucked, gets surprised with a visit from someone he's been missing.





	Surprise Visit

**Author's Note:**

> Oof have fun

"Look how cute," a voice coos from behind Keith. "His cheeks are all red." Keith pants and rolls his hips, desperately wanting the cock in him to go deeper, deeper, deeper. A wanton moan escapes him, followed by a whine as he feels nails dig into his sides. He adores the feeling of being so full, so used. 

"The kit's drooling," another voice says. Sure enough, Keith is. One of the Blades, Keith's mind too fuzzy with pleasure to tell who it was, feels his mouth being filled. He moans against the dick in his mouth, feeling satisfied when he hears an appreciative groan in response. So used, so fucked, so good. Someone pulls his arms behind his back, roughly attacking his neck with bites, most likely leaving marks that would claim him as theirs.

Good. 

Keith wants it, needs it. 

He forgets about Voltron, the Galra trying to kill them, his past. He even forgets his own name. All he can think about is the white hot pleasure he feels as another load is shot into him, causing a shiver to rip up his spine.

"You're our fuck toy, kit," a voice growls into Keith's ear. "Just something we can use to pleasure ourselves. But you like that, don't you?" Keith's pushed onto his hands and knees, cocks sliding into his mouth and ass. Keith hollows his cheeks around the dick in his mouth- Ulaz? Most likely. Filled on both ends, Keith feels himself getting tired, but he knows it isn't close to the end yet. The end is still miles away, but Keith finds that he doesn't mind it. 

Time passes, Keith being passed around to each member so he could be used however they wanted. "We have a surprise for you, dear kit," Kolivan murmurs into Keith's ear after a particularly rough fuck from him. "Mm...?" Keith's eyes flutter a little as he forces himself to stay awake, to make sure he was able to please them.

"We know you've been missing a... Certain Paladin. Paladin of the black lion, right?" Keith nods, closing his eyes for a moment. He feels a straw poke at his lips and he sucks, feeling the water soothe his raw throat. He hums in thanks to whoever gave him the water, listening to Kolivan curiously. "What if I said he was here right now?" Keith's eyes open and he turns his head to stare at Kolivan. "What?" Keith's voice cracks, sore from use. There is a hiss of a door opening, and Shiro steps into the room, eyes wide. "Keith?" Keith cracks a smile. "Shiro..." Kolivan helps Keith stand, and walks him over to Shiro, who wraps his arms around him to keep him upright. "You took all the Blades in you?" Shiro asks, impressed. "Mm." Keith nods. "I missed you..." Keith leans up to kiss Shiro, who kisses back earnestly. They pull away after some time, Keith panting. "Fuck me?" he asks, and Shiro grins. 

Laying Keith down on his back, Shiro bucks into Keith, knowing he was well prepared to take him. To take more than him. Probably three times as much. Keith sucks in a breath, letting it out shakily. "Move," he whimpers, letting himself be used one more time. Shiro does as Keith says, fucking him until he screams, tears welling in his eyes. So good. He'd have to thank Kolivan later. 

Keith and Shiro both finish, Keith tired to a point of passing out. Shiro carries him back to the Blades, who were cleaned up and making a nest of blankets for them to all cuddle in. The Blades thank him, saying he could stay in a room and spend time with Keith when he was recovered. The thanks the Blades in return, and agrees. 

The galra who were previously fucking into Keith, being so rough with him, were now grooming him gently, placing kisses on his cheeks, forehead, and neck. Keith, though he was barely conscious, smiles. He loves this.

**Author's Note:**

> y'all I'm new to this so any ideas/criticism you have would be appreciated!!


End file.
